


It's My Phonograph

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Broadway, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Inspired by a Movie, Marauders' Era, Music, Parody, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk inspired by Lupin's phonograph in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. The rest of the Marauders discover Remus' love for jazz music while at school... A filk to "Those Magic Changes" from Grease.</p>
<p>What's that music in our dormit'ry?<br/>I don't know, but I think we should see</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Phonograph

**Author's Note:**

> "It's My Phonograph" filked to "Those Magic Changes" from Grease. The song is only heard as an instrumental in the movie, but it's a full song in the musical! Originally filked July 2005.

_SCENE: As James, Sirius, and Peter sit around the Gryffindor Common Room when they suddenly hear a strange noise that sounds like a swing song resembling those played by Professor Lupin in PoA..._  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
What's that music in our domit'ry?  
 **JAMES:**  
I don't know, but I think we should see  
 **PETER:**  
I have never heard that song before   
 **SIRIUS:**  
I don't want to hear it anymore  
  
 **PETER:**  
But now the beat is going  
 **JAMES:**  
And my feet are flowing  
 **SIRIUS:**  
Now that song is going to be stuck in my head  
Because it is  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Strange jazzy music  
So who does use it?  
  
A mystery  
This strange melody  
What could it be?  
 **PETER:**  
Hey, where is Moony?  
'Cause I am sure that he will know  
 **JAMES:**  
So to him we'll go  
 **SIRIUS:**  
And we'll say, "what's the deal?  
Why does this make us feel  
 **JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER:**  
Like we should go prance and dance  
And that we're filled with never ending song  
Ooh, what is this?"  
  
 _(The boys decide to go upstairs and look in at the dormitory, where they find Remus listening to his phonograph. He blushes as his friends stare at him like he's gone mad, and then explains)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Well, my friends, this is my phonograph  
I know what you're thinking, so don't laugh  
Understand that when I hear this swing  
It can help me get through anything  
  
When my heart is drumming  
When full moon is coming  
If that tune is strumming then I say I'll be okay that day  
Oh, it's my phonograph  
Oh, it helps make me laugh  
  
Whoa- whoa- ah- oh  
Whoa- whoa- ah- oh- yeah  
Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah-rooo!


End file.
